Dark Heart of the Forest
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Shadowstreak is the best fighter in Shadowclan. Her clan is her heart and she won't hesitate to defend it with her life. But when a strange prophecy threatens to tear her world apart she must summon all of her courage to fight it. But its not that easy when you've fallen in love with an enemy cat. Not only that, but the enemy medicine cat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****First warrior fanfic ever so please go easy on me. This is my shadowclan but the history of it remains the same. My OC is Shadowstreak and the other main OC is Stormcall. His description is at the bottom and if anyone can come up with a better name for him then I will be glad to take suggestions.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the warriors books, Erin Hunter does, but the OCs are mine**

**Enjoy!**

**Leader-**Tanglestar- long haired black she-cat with white chest

**Deputy-**Bramblefur-dark tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**- Hushpad-sleek pale gray she-cat

Apprentice-Lightpaw- small gray tom

**Warriors**

**Shadowstreak**-lean, sleek cream tabby she-cat with massive bushy tail and a black streak from forehead down her back and a black ear

Apprentice-Shadepaw-dark brown tom

Blackstripe-large white tom with black stripes

Apprentice-Mudpaw

Sunstrike-golden tabby she-cat

Thrushfire-cream colored she-cat

Mossfire- mottled gray tom

Foxfang-reddish brown she-cat

Apprentice-Adderpaw

Darktail-dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot-pale brown tom with splash of white on his chest

Marshtail-ginger she-cat

Cloudear-white tom

Ratclaw-dark gray tom

Apprentice-Blazepaw

Badgerclaw-black and white spotted tom

Treefur- pretty black and white she-cat

Apprentice-Rosepaw

Leafstorm-light gray she-cat with white paws

Spottedheart-ginger spotted she-cat

**Apprentices**

Adderpaw

Blazepaw

Rosepaw

Shadepaw

Mudpaw

**Queens**

Whiteblaze-white she-cat

Expecting Ratclaw's kits

Petaltail-orange she-cat

Mother of Cloudear's kits: Nightkit, Owlkit, Stormkit, and Snowkit

**Elders**

Sparrowpelt-spotted orange tom

Loudberry-mottled brown tom

Dirtclaw-dark brown tabby tom

**Windclan medicine cat OC**: Stormcall-large, lean pale cream tom with tabby striped tail and marks on his forehead and chest and black ear tufts with a large bushy tail


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The night was alive with the sounds of battle. The air filled with caterwauls and yowls as the cats of the clans went to war. Shadowstreak waited for the signal, silent and unmoving as hell raged around her. Shadepaw, her apprentice, Thrushfire, Badgerclaw and Cloudear waited with her, silent as stone with pelts bristling to join the rest of their clan in battle. Then it came. Above the sounds of war came the cry of Bramblefur, "Shadowstreak!"

With the night as their brother, shielding them from sight, Shadowstreak unleashed a thunderous yowl and threw herself forward. She immediately spotted Darktail being pinned by Crowfeather and leaped forward onto the Windclan warrior's back, digging her long claws into his shoulders until they met bone, and pulled him off, sending him sprawling in the dirt. She felt teeth enter her back leg and immediately turned to bite into the back of Nightcloud's neck. Breezepelt suddenly grabbed her tail, but he was quickly taken down by an enraged Badgerclaw. "For Shadowclan!" Shadowstreak yowled, throwing herself back into battle alongside her clanmates. She felt fire flood her limbs as she fought, each and every cat falling to her superior skill. Shadepaw fought at her side, and together they made their way through the swirling mass of cats to reach Tanglestar and Bramblefur.

"It's good to see you still on your paws." Shadowstreak panted. Her back leg still pained her and she was forced to limp, but she hardly noticed. She was the best fighter in the clan for a reason.

"Tanglestar!" Onestar yowled as he descended the hill with his deputy. Both were panting heavily and bleeding from various wounds. "Enough!"

Tanglestar raised her chin, fluffing out her white chest and hissed. "You disrespect my clan and our borders, you pay the price. Shadowclan is sick and tired of being villains. We are the greatest clan, and it's about time you and the rest of the forest realized that!"

Onestar growled before leaping toward the dark leader, but Shadowstreak was too fast. She leaped forward, her teeth closing around the leader's scruff. They both hit the ground hard, but Shadowstreak wasted no time in savagely shaking her head as the leader yowled in pain beneath her. The battle began anew, with Windclan outnumbering Shadowclan. But not for long, as Leafstorm lead her own detachment into the fray, attacking from Windclan's rear.

Shadowstreak fell upon another Windclan warrior, locking her maw in his shoulder and refusing to let go, even as he shook and writhed in pain. She lashed out with her hind claws, raking his belly with furious slashes. Claws tore the tender flesh of her ear and she let go to face her newest attacker. It was Crowfeather again. He lashed out, raking her flank as she dove on top of him, knocking him off his feet before suddenly leaping away. He leaped at her again, but she was too fast, and as he flew through the air, she ran her claws down his exposed belly, drawing blood. He fell to the ground and one of his clanmates quickly rushed to defend him. It was not long that she had him pinned down. Blinking blood from her eye, caused by the slash in her ear, Shadowstreak took in her surroundings. Leafstorm and Blackstripe were fighting side by side against a pair of scrawny Windclan warriors. Sunstrike was chasing Nightcloud into the bushes. Bramblefur and Ashfoot were locked in a deadly embrace, and the apprentices were all teaming against Weaselfur and Gorsetail. As her eyes continued to scan the clearing for a new target, she saw Tanglestar suddenly disappear beneath several Windclan warriors and immediately launched herself forward to help. She grabbed the nearest cat and dragged him away, feeling the surprising strength of the muscular body and sent him running with a few well placed swipes to his eyes. She threw herself into the middle of the warriors attacking her leader and lashed out with all four paws, using every battle techniques she'd learned in order to protect her fallen leader. Just as she thought her strength would fail her, her clanmates came to her rescue.

By the time it was over, the sun had nearly risen and the moors were soaked in blood, but it was Shadowclan who stood victorious. They returned home with numerous injuries but raised tails and in high spirits.

"Ow!" Shadowstreak meowed as a paw prodded her hard in the side. She opened one eye and found herself nose to nose with Shadepaw.

"Are we going to train today?" He asked.

She yawned and stood up with a slight grunt as she awoke aching muscles from their slumber. Her leg was a little stiff but didn't hurt, and after a good stretch, she felt strong enough to go for a hunt. The pair exited the den to find most of the clan out sunning themselves and relaxing, the fresh-kill pile full and the cats still in good moods after their amazing victory the night before. Bramblefur and Tanglestar were not among them.

"You were most impressive last night in the battle." Blackstripe said, coming to her side.

"You were too. Less than me, but well enough." She bent to try and pull the thorns out of her massive tail, only succeeding in tearing out a mouthful of her own fur. She growled and tried again, this time succeeding.

"Why don't you join me and Mudpaw for a border patrol. Bramblefur wants every warrior that can manage on their feet." He purred.

"Why?" She asked, giving her chest fur a few good licks. "Windclan wouldn't think of disrespecting us again. Take Shadepaw with you, I want to see if Bramblefur has any other duties for me."

He nodded and signaled with his striped tail for the apprentices to follow him as he left through the thorn tunnel. Shadowstreak returned to bathing, continuing to stretch as she did. A second tongue joined her own. She recognized the soft caress of her mother Spottedheart and purred as she roughly licked the back of her daughter's head.

"I always hated bathing you." Spottedheart mewed.

"I hate bathing me too. Where is Bramblefur?"

"Convening with Tanglestar." answered the senior warrior. "You should rest for the day, you deserve it after saving one of Tanglestar's lives."

Shadowstreak snorted. "I was only doing what any warrior would've done if they were close enough." Spottedheart gave her shoulder a final parting lick before walking off to lay in the sun. Shadowstreak decided to do the same and went to a shady spot beneath a low hanging tree and spread out to nap. A moment later, a soft purring and the scrambling of tiny paws on her back made her open an eye and look over her shoulder at Owlkit, who'd found a place to nap as well, on her back. The tiny sandy brown kit was fast asleep, purring softly. She looked up at the nursery and saw Petaltail watching them in amusement. She snorted again and curled up around her new companion to nap.

It was sunhigh when Shadowstreak was awoken by Bramblefur. He softly grunted and signaled with his tail for her to follow. She carried Owlkit back to the nursery and followed the deputy up to the leader's den.

"Shadowstreak, good. This will not take long." Tanglestar said. "I just wanted to know if you think Shadepaw is ready to become a warrior."

"He is a good hunter, and fought well in the battle last night. I believe he is ready."

"Well then, give him his final assessment tomorrow and if he passes, he'll be a new Shadowclan warrior."

Shadowstreak dipped her head and rose to leave, her pelt brushing that of Hushpad's as they passed each other in the entrance. The sleek gray she-cat padded up to her leader and deputy. "There has been an omen. Starclan has come to me in a dream."

"What happened?" Tanglestar demanded.

"There was nothing but blackness with a voice saying: The shadows will rise with the wind and become one. Enemies will walk in dreams and the one you trust the most will betray you in the end. Before there is peace, the forest will flood with blood."

"What could it mean?" Bramblefur asked, his pelt already beginning to bristle. "It speaks of betrayal. Who would do this?"

"Was there anything else?" Tanglestar looked at the medicine cat critically.

"No, nothing I'm afraid."

"As if we didn't have enough worries. First the fight with Windclan and now this omen with leaf-bare a moon away." The Shadowclan leader began to pace.

"We shall face this omen as Shadowclan faces every other problem, with teeth bared and claws outstretched." Bramblefur snarled. "We should root this traitor as soon as possible."

"No!" Hushpad mewed calmly. "This will only cause an uproar and divide the clan when we need to be stronger than ever. Before there is peace, the forest will flood with blood. Something is coming that we're going to have to fight, and we can't do that if we're fighting each other."

"Hushpad is right." Tanglestar said. "This news does not leave this den. Tell no cat of this omen. Until we can figure what it means, I don't want any other cat finding out about this."

The medicine cat and deputy nodded their consent and was dismissed, leaving the leader to ponder in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Shadowstreak yawned and stretched, silently exiting the warriors den. The camp was silent. The sun had barely risen, casting the forest in a misty chill that made her fluff out her pelt as she padded through the clearing toward the camp entrance, where Badgerclaw was seated, standing guard. He dipped his head to her as she passed and made her way out into the shadowy forest that was her home.

She was proud to call it so. Shadowclan was unlike the other clans in that they prefered to hunt by night or before dawn, skulking silently through darkness with ease. A skill that gave Shadowclan the advantage in most battles and were the fiercest clan in battle. They were the most cunning and clever. They were a clan trying to survive, just like the others. Unfortunately Shadowclan always had the raw end of the deal. A string of twisted leaders had ruined their reputation. Their territory was smaller and closer to twoleg houses than the others and they were constantly seeking more room for more prey. All of this evoked animosity from the other clans, except their longtime friendship with Riverclan.

At the thought of prey, Shadowstreak opened her mouth, letting the wind caress the scent glands on her lips and pricked her ears to pick up the sounds of prey. She caught the sound of a snake, slithering through the boggy earth and immediately dropped into a crouch. She moved silently, each paw placed carefully in front of the other. She became a sliver of midnight, unseen to all as the darkness rose to shield her once more. The snake was rather large and thick. Any other cat wouldn't have thought twice about taking such an animal on alone. Shadowstreak was not any other cat and continued to stalk forward until she was a tail length away and leaped onto its back, closing her jaws around the back of its neck. The snake was practically a giant muscle that thrashed and writhed beneath her, curling and uncurling to either dislodge its attacker or coil itself around her to kill her.

Shadowstreak bit down as hard as she could and felt the muscular body thrash less as its life force began to seep away. It was quite a while before it finally fell still and Shadowstreak began the task of dragging the massive beast back to camp. This should feed many mouths for a couple days at least. Cloudear and Leafstorm were shocked at the size of her kill when she came backwards through the thorn tunnel.

"What a kill!" Adderpaw cried, racing up to her. Shadepaw beamed at her as Blazepaw congratulated her as well.

"Couldn't wait?" Bramblefur asked with a purr of amusement.

"The clan couldn't to eat. Any patrols left?"

Blackstripe padded forward, accompanied by Darktail and Thrushfire. "You can come hunting with us. Or are you too tired?"

"Let's go frog-brain." She purred and rose to her feet once more, tail waving in the air as she let the striped warrior take the lead. "Where are we headed?"

"Towards the small thunderpath." He called over his shoulder. "Try to keep up." He suddenly bolted, surprising the rest of his patrol, but only for a split second as they ran after him. Shadowstreak unsheathed her claws as she ran to allow them to gouge the soft dirt as the wind caressed her fur and swept her ears back on her head. She spotted the black tipped of Blackstripe up ahead and put on an extra burst of speed as she veered to the right, running beside him. He looked surprised at seeing her there. She yowled and leaped sideways, catching him off guard as she landed on his back.

"Looks like I w-" Thrushfire suddenly tackled her to the ground and stood above her purring while Darktail looked on, letting out a mrrow of amusement.

Shadowstreak pushed off her littermate and began furiously licking her head, making the younger cat yowl in protest. "I win." She declared. Blackstripe shook the dust from his pelt and purred.

"If the three of you haven't scared away all the prey from here to the island, I suggest we get to hunting." Darktail scolded gently, flicking the she-cats with her tail as she passed. With an exchange of cheeky looks, the others followed her.

In the shade of half bridge, Shadowstreak had managed to catch a couple of lizards, frogs and three mice that she struggled to carry back to camp. In the end, she decided to wrap everything in a piece of leaf. It was still heavy but she could manage. As she walked the well worn trail made by her clanmates, the sound of pawsteps made her pause. She dropped her catch and bared her teeth, searching for the mystery cat. She couldn't smell the rest of her patrol.

"Shadows must rise and become one with the wind." Shadowstreak turned and met the eyes of a large black she-cat. Starlight sparkled on her fur and illuminated the forest in the fading light.

"Who are you?"

The Starclan warrior purred. "Your namesake. I am the founder of your great clan. Shadow."

"Shadow." She repeated in awe. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but the danger has yet to surface. Starclan has been watching you for quite some time, Shadowstreak. Your ancestors are impressed with your skill in battle and patriotism to your clan. I fear your loyalties will be tested now more than ever, soon."

"Nothing could make me turn from my clan." Shadowstreak snarled, bristling at the thought.

"Soon, you will have to." Shadow rose to her feet.

"But why?" demanded the other she-cat. "What is coming, Shadow?"

The Starclan warrior purred. "It matters not. You will be prepared when the time comes. Starclan has faith in you." The great cat began to dissipate before her eyes, turning to small points of light before disappearing completely, leaving Shadowstreak in near darkness.

The bushes rustled and parted to reveal Badgerclaw and Blackstripe. "Get lost?" The striped warrior asked. He frowned deeply, seeing the dreamy look on her face.

"Shadowstreak." Badgerclaw yowled, snapping her back to the present. She shook her head and looked at him. "It's almost dark. Where have you been?"

"What? I was hunting." She gestured to her pile of kills with her tail.

"Yes and you're about to miss your own apprentice's warrior ceremony."

"Fox-dung! I forgot!" She took off toward camp, leaving the two toms to retrieve her kills. The clan had already assembled when she arrived and she quickly squeezed in to the front. Shadepaw looked relieved and pleased that she had gotten back on time. She could see him shaking in excitement, next to his litter mates, Blazepaw and Adderpaw.

Tanglestar waited until the entire clan had gathered and the sun had completely fallen, bathing them in darkness, before she began. "I, Tanglestar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns. Do the three of you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do." They said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. From this moment on you will be known as Shadepelt, Adderfang and Blazeclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as full warriors of Shadowclan." Tanglestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on each of their heads and they licked her shoulder. The clan welcomed the new warriors by calling out their warrior names. Tanglestar yowled and the three new warriors lead the clan out through the thorn tunnel. Shadowstreak fell into step behind her former apprentice as they lead the clan on a run through their territory, yowling happily and repeatedly brushing pelts, reaffirming the clan's bond and trust.

Shadowstreak nearly tripped upon seeing a dappled she-cat running next to Tanglestar, starlight shining from her pelt. "Enemies will walk in dreams." Came the ghostly words. The cat looked at her, meeting her eyes before fading from sight, leaving her in darkness again.

Once the clan returned to camp, Shadepelt, Adderfang, and Blazeclaw each took a position in the clearing for their silent vigil. Shadowstreak dipped her head to them as she went into the medicine cat's den. The scent of herbs assaulted her nose the second she pushed the hanging vines aside. Streams of moonlight shone through cracks in the top of the den, illuminating the large space. Lightpaw was already curled up in his nest while Hushpad was sorting through a pile of herbs. Before Shadowstreak could say anything, the form of a large gray and white tom appeared next to the medicine cat.

He wrinkled his nose at the she-cat and looked at Shadowstreak. "The one you trust the most will betray you in the end." He walked toward her. "Weak. She is weak. You are not. I was Thunderclan once, a clan of loners and kitty pets. Shadowclan has always intrigued me. You are not afraid to spill blood for your clan. Neither was I. You have the heart of a true clan leader, one that would mark its borders in blood. Show the forest your strength and I will fight at your side."

"Who are you?"

"Shadowstreak?" Hushpad mewed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The tom walked past Shadowstreak, letting his spiky pelt brush hers, and she felt a burning in her limbs. Her claws inched to be released to tear through any cat that dared to disrespect her clan. It was like her blood had turned to fire! "My name is Thistleclaw."

Shadowstreak blinked and the feeling and the tom was gone. Hushpad was looking at her, critically. "I'm fine." Said the warrior, breathless. "I just need to, to talk."

"Go ahead. Is something wrong?"

"I've been visited by three starclan cats."

Hushpad padded closer to her and flattened her ears. "Who? What did they say?"

"Shadowstar came to me today when I was hunting and told me that shadows must rise and become one with the wind. When we were running, a she-cat with a dappled coat told me that enemies will walk in dreams. I don't know who she was. Just now, Thistleclaw spoke to me and told me that the one you trust the most will betray you in the end. What's going on?" The medicine cat had adopted a surprised expression and her fur had started to bristle.

"Come with me. Now." She exited the den and quickly lead the way to the leader's den. Tanglestar was wrapped up in her nest when Hushpad leaped on top of her, making the black and white she-cat leap to her feet.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Listen to Shadowstreak."


	4. Chapter 4

**Leader-**Tanglestar- long haired black she-cat with white chest

**Deputy-**Bramblefur-dark tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**- Hushpad-sleek pale gray she-cat

Apprentice-Lightpaw- small gray tom

**Warriors**

**Shadowstreak**-lean, sleek cream tabby she-cat with massive bushy tail and a black streak from forehead down her back and a black ear

Blackstripe-large white tom with black stripes

Apprentice-Mudpaw

Sunstrike-golden tabby she-cat

Thrushfire-cream colored she-cat

Mossfire- mottled gray tom

Foxfang-reddish brown she-cat

Darktail-dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot-pale brown tom with splash of white on his chest

Marshtail-ginger she-cat

Cloudear-white tom

Ratclaw-dark gray tom

Badgerclaw-black and white spotted tom

Treefur- pretty black and white she-cat

Apprentice-Rosepaw

Leafstorm-light gray she-cat with white paws

Spottedheart-ginger spotted she-cat

Blazeclaw-fiery orange tom

Shadepelt-dark brown tom

Adderfang-dark gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices**

Rosepaw

Mudpaw

**Queens**

Whiteblaze-white she-cat

Expecting Ratclaw's kits

Petaltail-orange she-cat

Mother of Cloudear's kits: Nightkit, Owlkit, Stormkit, and Snowkit

**Elders**

Sparrowpelt-spotted orange tom

Loudberry-mottled brown tom

Dirtclaw-dark brown tabby tom

**Windclan medicine cat OC**: Stormcall-large, lean pale cream tom with tabby striped tail and marks on his forehead and chest and black ear tufts with a large bushy tail


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Shadowstreak looked up at the moon, full and bright, shining its light upon her clan as they made their way across the tree to the island. It had been a moon since the cats from starclan had visited her and Hushpad had told her about the prophecy that she'd received. Tanglestar had surmised that she was the shadows in the omen but they could not put anything else into place. _Why was she chosen? What did the prophecy mean? _Thoughts of it had been plaguing her day and night and it was impacting her abilities. She could hardly hunt and could barely remain focused to listen to Bramblefur give out patrols. Her fighting ability was the only thing that had not been diminished, in fact she'd improved substantially. But that was hardly a comfort. Leaf-bare had arrived, hitting each clan hard. Her clan needed her now more than ever. She shouldn't be chasing some prophecy.

The she-cat was jolted out of her stupor by Blackstripe as he brushed his pelt against hers and gave her ear a soothing lick. She purred and leaped across the water in a single effortless bound. "With legs like that, maybe you should've been born to Windclan." She raised her head as a young tom bounded across the water after her. Blackstripe was slowly coming across the fallen tree. The tom was large and lean with pale cream fur, a tabby striped tail with marks on his forehead and chest. His ears had black tufts on the ends and he had a giant bushy tail similar to hers.

"You should watch that tongue or I'll rip it out." She hissed. "I would rather die than be born to such a weak and worthless clan."

Blackstripe came to her side and growled, "Who are you? The Windclan stench is faint on you."

"I am Stormpaw. I was accepted into Windclan within the last moon."

"Kittypet?" Shadowstreak asked, with a disgusted curl of her lip.

"Loner." He answered.

"Since you are new we'll let you off with a warning." Blackstripe snarled. "Shadowclan and Windclan are enemies, blood enemies. You would do well to stay away from us."

The Windclan cat looked unfazed by the display, instead choosing to flash a smug grin before sauntering away as Kestrelflight called to him. _He's a medicine cat?_

"Let's go." Blackstripe growled, leading the way into the center of the island where the clans were gathering. She immediately spotted her friend, Shellheart and raced toward her, barreling into the silver she-cat and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Shellheart pushed her off and got back to her feet, shaking dirt from her pelt. "It's good to see you too." She glanced around the clearing. "It would seem hostilities between Shadowclan and Windclan have reached new heights." Shadowstreak followed her gaze and noticed that the two clans were situated on opposite sides of the island, as far away from the other one as possible. Riverclan was mingling with Shadowclan while Thunderclan mostly kept to themselves. "It never bodes well when the clans are divided like this."

"Agreed, but there is nothing that can be done." Shadowstreak said. The leaders yowled from above, signalling the start of the gathering and the rest of the clans quickly quieted down. Shadowstreak sat down next to the Riverclan she-cat, their pelts brushing to share warmth.

"Riverclan," Mistystar said, "Is faring well. The leaf-bare has struck the forest heavily. The river has nearly frozen but we have plenty of food stored and is in good health." She stepped back to allow Firestar to make his annoucements. Tanglestar stepped forward and paused before speaking. "Shadowclan is strong and in good health. Tonight, we welcome three new warriors, Shadepelt, Adderfang, and Blazeclaw." There was murmuring as the three new warriors were congratulated and their names called into the air. "That is all." Onestar came forward next and immediately yowled, "Crowfood eaters! How dare you stand here and pretend everything is fine when Crowfeather nearly died in one of your raids!"

"How were we supposed to know that?" Came Tanglestar's bored growl.

"You should've known since it was one of your warriors who did it!" Onestar roared.

"Peace." Firestar tried to calm Onestar, but the Windclan leader was too infuriated. He snarled at Tanglestar who only twitched her whiskers in response.

Shadowstreak growled as the leaders argued. Murmurs from the other cats made her look to the skies and see that the moon was being covered by clouds. "Tanglestar!" She yowled. The leaders froze and looked at their clans, then followed their gazes to the sky and saw the clouds.

"Well," Tanglestar said. "It looks like this gathering is over." She swished her tail and leaped down into the clearing, calling for her clan to follow. Onestar continued to rant from his perch as his enemies melted into the shadows.

"Onestar looked livid enough to actually try and attack us." Bramblefur growled. Tanglestar nodded. Shadowstreak followed them into the clearing but didn't follow them up to the leader's den. She nearly tripped over the four tiny bundles of kits as they tried to situate themselves directly beneath her. She purred at them, a fleeting image of herself with kits flashed through her mind and she looked up, the sweet scent of the dappled she-cat briefly passing her nose. The she-cat purred and smiled at the kits before looking up at her. "I understand the desire. " She said. "I couldn't have a mate, or kits."

"Why?"

"Medicine cats aren't allowed to. Besides, the tom I loved had a bigger destiny than just being my mate. Just like you." She began to disappear and finally faded from view. Shadowstreak swept the kits closer with her tail. There was no doubt in her mind that she would probably mentor one, if not she would most likely choose their mentors. All of them would make fine warriors one day.

Tanglestar and Bramblefur looked on from their place above in the entrance of the leader's den.

"She will make a fine deputy one day. An even better leader." Bramblefur growled.

"Indeed." His leader agreed with a twitch of her whiskers. "But this prophecy hinders the certainty of the future. She has worked hard for her place. She deserves a mate, kits. Shadowclan consumes her heart."

"She is loyal. We would be twice as strong with more cats like her." the deputy all but growled.

"We **are **strong, Bramblefur."

"And yet this prophecy foretells our destruction. That the forest will be flooded with blood."

"We will face it. We don't have much choice."

Shadowstreak nudged the kits back to the nursery, giving each of them encouraging licks when they tried to stop and ask questions.

"What happened?" Owlkit mewed. "Why are you back so early?"

"Tell us please Shadowstreak." Nightkit begged.

"If your mother wants you to know, she will tell you." answered the warrior. Petaltail looked up as they entered the nursery.

"Were they trouble?"

"Not at all." Shadowstreak yawned and nudged the kits into the warmth of their mother's fur.

"Will you sleep with us, Shadowstreak?" Owlkit asked. The three other kits began crying in the same manner and Petaltail purred and rose to her feet.

"I will, if only to let your mother get some exercise."

Petaltail rubbed her nose against the warrior's ear. "You are a blessing. I'll be back as soon as I can." She quickly padded out of the den and Shadowstreak laid down and the kits quickly found a place to sleep, curled against her. She wrapped her tail around them and gave each of them a quick lick on the heads. When sleep overcame her, it was not what she had expected.

Shadowstreak found herself in a dark forest with mist clinging heavily to the air and an eerie silence as a companion. "Hello?" No stars were visible to offer her reassurance that Starclan was watching her. In its place was a blood red moon that offered little light. Her eyes began to adjust and the form of a large dark brown tabby tom arose from the fog. He was absolutely massive, with every step his muscular body shook with power. His fur was battle scarred and his claws were twice as long as hers. Amber eyes fell upon her and she could sense his intelligence.

"Welcome." he said. "It's been a long time since I've seen a new cat in the forest. Make no mistake, I know who you are and I must say, you are quite impressive."

"Funny, I don't know who you are." But even as she said the words, she felt that they were false. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she'd seen him. His scent was barely recognizable but she'd definitely smelled it before.

"Your mother, was Snowsong, wasn't it?" The tom asked. "Your father, was thought to be that coward, Darkclaw." His pelt began to bristle and a deep growl rumbled from his throat. Shadowstreak took a step back but remained tensed for an attack. "Your father was a fool to believe that she would ever care for a pathetic cat such as him."

"I agree." She said. "But you said he was **thought** to be my father. If he isn't, then who is?"

"You carry the strength of the Ancient clans in your paws, you fight as though it were your last battle. You love your clan with all of your heart but you lack the ambition to make it yours. I can help you." He drew a tongue across his broad battle-scarred muzzle. Two other forms began to ascend from the mist. She easily recognized Thistleclaw. The other tom could've been Tigerstar's brother. He had the same broad shouldered and broad muzzle and dark striped pelt, but instead of amber eyes, his were icy blue. "We can help you."

Streams of sunlight awoke Shadowstreak the next morning and for a moment she forgot where she was. The scent of milk reminded her of last night and for some reason, her thoughts were swept back to the young windclan medicine cat. She had to admit he was rather handsome and his confidence was surprising. With a growl, she stood up, shaking the moss from her pelt and padded out into the clearing. The clan was up and about and Bramblefur was giving out patrols. "Shadowstreak, take some cats on the Thunderclan border patrol."

She nodded and rounded up Thrushfire, Shadepelt and Leafstorm. She lead the way out into the shady forest. They reached the border quickly and found a surprise waiting for them. Firestar, Sandstorm and Jayfeather were waiting at the border.

"Greetings." the fiery tom said as she approached.

"Greetings, Firestar. How can I help you?" She dipped her head respectfully to the leader and his mate while watching Jayfeather. She had a good, almost brotherly relationship with the prickly medicine cat. She reached out with a paw to touch his tail tip and he turned his head toward her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Hello to you too, Jayfeather." She looked back up at the leader.

"I need to speak with Tanglestar, please."

"On what business?"

"That which concerns the whole forest. Your war with Windclan."

She sighed and signaled to Shadepelt with her tail. "Go alert Tanglestar." He nodded and bounded off into the trees. She waved her tail to the others. The Thunderclan cats stepped across the border and followed her while the rest of her patrol brought up the rear.

"While the leaders convene, I think you and I should speak alone." Jayfeather said as he walked next to her, his pelt fluffed up to his normal size in effort to stay warm.

"Why?"

"You'll see." He sneezed and growled.

"The medicine cat coming down with a cold?" She taunted, dancing out of the reach of his swipe at her ears. They arrived at the thorn tunnel. Tanglestar was waiting for them in the center of the clearing with Bramblefur. Both of them were fluffed up against the cold.

Firestar and Sandstorm greeted the leader and deputy respectfully and the four ascended to the leader's den. Shadowstreak lead Jayfeather to a quiet part of the camp. Most of the camp was either out on duties or waiting for the leaders to reappear, so they were in no danger of being overheard.

"You were in the Dark Forest, why?" Jayfeather demanded at once.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you were. I saw you. You were with Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw. Why were you there?!" His pelt was bristling as his sightless eyes glared at her.

"I was asleep, Jayfeather. They brought me there. Tigerstar, if that's the cat who met me was talking to me about my mother."

"Mother?" Jayfeather's face furrowed in confusion. His eyes visibly darkened. "Your mother was Tigerstar's mate, wasn't she?"

"I believe so. I remember him. When my eyes had barely opened, I remember his scent, the look of his fur. I know of Tigerstar, how ambitious and conniving he was. I know he was bad, but what do you want me to do? They're going to help me be a better warrior for my clan."

"They only want to use you! Tigerstar thinks of nothing but himself!" Jayfeather hissed.

Shadowstreak sighed and furiously gouged the frozen earth beneath her paws. "Jayfeather, I-"

"Jayfeather!" Firestar called. "We're leaving."

"Stay away from them." the blind tom said as he walked past her and followed his leader as Bramblefur lead them out through the thorn tunnel.

Shadowstreak sighed and walked back into the clearing. Tanglestar was sitting silently, watching the thorn tunnel. "Tanglestar?"

"Firestar will support Onestar if there is another battle." Said her leader without turning around.

"Is this supposed to bother us?' She asked, sitting down next to the other she-cat.

"You truly believe we can win a war with two clans, in the middle of leaf-bare?"

"I believe Shadowclan can win any war at any time of the season. Our strength and loyalty runs deeper than any clans. We are the greatest clan, and no matter what happens in our past, our future is secure in the fact that we will fight tooth and claw for what we believe in. I believe that we are the greatest clan and I will live defending that statement just as I will die doing it."

"Your confidence is astounding. We are faced with with war on two sides and worsening weather conditions. Not to mention the prophecy that hangs over your head and its foretelling of the forest being flooded with blood. And with all of this, you continue to believe that Shadowclan will weather it, just as it has any other storm."

"What else is there to believe?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Days went by. The weather grew worse and the food grew scarce. Tigerstar continued to visit Shadowstreak in her dreams and continued to train her, alongside Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw. Every morning the she-cat awoke with aching muscles and wounds that plagued her throughout the day. But she felt strong, like she was helping her clan. It didn't hinder her ability to hunt and fight and train. In fact, she grew stronger, and more confident, and it became apparent that the clan had taken notice of it. One day, she was called to Tanglestar's den. Her leader was sitting in her nest with her tail curled around her paws, lazily drawing a paw over her ear.

"You summoned me?" Shadowstreak asked.

Tanglestar paused and nodded. "Yes, I would like your opinion on who should be the mentors of our kits that will soon be apprentices."

"Shouldnt you be convening with Bramblefur about this?"

"I already have, but I would appreciate your thoughts on the matter."

"Ok." Shadowstreak sat down and thought. "Snowkit and Spottedheart would be a good match. They are both mature and strong. Stormkit is fiery and should have someone to match him. He should be mentored by Leafstorm. Sunstrike and Nightkit would be a good match. And as for Owlkit… how about Cloudear? Are those good?"

Tanglestar twitched her whiskers in response. "Bramblefur suggested very different pairings than yours. He chose Ratclaw and Stormkit, Badgerclaw and Owlkit, Blazeclaw and Snowkit, and Nightkit and Mossfire."

"They are good choices as well, but Blazeclaw is hardly ready for an apprentice, neither is Mossfire. Badgerclaw is a fine warrior but Ratclaw, is not the most even tempered cat in the forest."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Tanglestar said, letting out a slight mew of laughter.

"You're welcome, Tanglestar." She said as she left the warmth of the den and entered the cold of the camp. No cat was outside in the harsh wind, but a yowl from the thorn tunnel quickly brought most of them out into the open. Darktail and Toadfoot burst out of the tunnel, limping and yowling.

Tanglestar bounded out of her den and landed next to Shadowstreak. "What's happening?"

"There was a pack of foxes." panted Toadfoot. "They attacked out of nowhere and cornered Bramblefur and Shadepelt. We chased one off, but there are two more."

"Where?" Shadowstreak demanded.

"By the south woods."

She took off without warning, legs pumping faster than she would've thought possible. Bushes and branches and leaves whipped her face as she sprinted, but she didn't care. Fire burned in her limbs as she came upon the foxes, snarling and whimpering, scratching at the ground where her deputy and former apprentice were trapped. With a roar that would have rivaled that of Tigerclan, she leaped onto one of the foxes and dug her claws in deep and bit down hard on its back. It reared and let out a cry of pain but she hung on tight. A yowl and a flash of cream colored fur caught her attention. It was Stormpaw! He met the other fox head on, slashing open its face with fierce strikes. She leaped down, and they fought side by side to push the foxes back. Cavalry came in the form of Mudpaw and Blackstripe who dove straight on top of the foxes' heads and proceeded to send them packing. Rosepaw and Tanglestar gave chase.

Shadowstreak panted next to the Windclan warrior. He was in the same state and watched her as they caught their breath. "What are you doing here?"

He swallowed and licked his maw. "Saving your tail."

"Oh please. I didn't need any help."

"Sure you didn't." The tom was suddenly knocked off his feet by Blackstripe. The black and white placed a paw on his throat and proceeded to choke.

"Blackstripe, stop!" Shadowstreak snapped.

"He's trespassing on Shadowclan territory!"

She growled and pushed the larger tom off with a mighty heave of her shoulder. "He also helped save our clanmates."

"We didn't need his help." Bramblefur snarled as he crawled out of the small bolt hole in which he'd been hiding. Shadepelt slowly crawled out after him.

Shadowstreak gave his head a few harsh licks. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"This is how Shadowclan shows their thanks?" Stormpaw asked.

"Thanks for what? For trespassing?! I didn't need to be saved." the deputy snapped, fur bristling.

"Says the cat formerly hiding in a hole."

Bramblefur yowled and was about to leap onto the other cat when Shadowstreak was forced to intervene again.

"He is a medicine cat." She growled lowly.

"He is a piece of fox-dung!"

Tanglestar and Rosepaw returned, their leader announcing their arrival with a fierce caterwaul that silenced the gathered warriors. "Stormpaw, was it?"

"Yes." He answered with a dip of his head.

"Tell me, what were you doing in our territory, before I let Bramblefur and Blackstripe loose to send you back to the moors with half of a tail?"

"I was on my way to the Moonpool. I was told medicine cats were allowed to pass peacefully through other clan territories."

"And where is Kestrelflight?"

"She sent me alone."

"Why don't I believe that?" Tanglestar asked. She looked at Shadowstreak. "What do you think?"

"Let him go." She said. "I'll escort him to the Moonpool. I'll make sure he doesn't steal prey."

"Me and Mudpaw will go with her." Blackstripe growled.

Tanglestar was silent for a moment before she shook her head. "No, Shadowstreak is fully capable of protecting herself, besides I must convene with you and Bramblefur." The leader concluded as she turned toward the trees.

Blackstripe snarled but obeyed. He rubbed his cheek against hers and threw a glare at the medicine cat before bounding after the others.

Shadowstreak looked at Stormpaw, at his annoying smirk. "Let's go." He purred and rose to his feet. She lead the way toward the Moonpool, with him trotting behind her, smirking all the while. When they reached the summit of the small sanctuary where the Moonpool resided, she spun around and hissed. "What are you smiling at?!"

He let out a mrrow of laughter. "I had no intention of coming the Moonpool. I came to see you."

"What?" She hadn't expected that. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." He flattened his ears. "I wanted to see you again. You didn't come to the last gathering. I was worried if you were sick."

"I'm not in your clan and we're not even friends. You have no cause to be worried about me."

"That may be so, but I can't help it." Stormpaw drew a paw over his ear and moved around her. "Give me a moment." He stepped down to the water and she slowly followed, still dumbstruck over his confession. He was worried about her? Why? He crouched and touched the water with his nose. A spasm rolled through him and he went still.

"Stormpaw?"

"He is with Starclan." Shadowstreak whipped around to find herself looking at a blood soaked tom with a funny looking tail.

"Who are you?"

"I am Brokenstar."

"And he has no place here." Shadow growled, appearing next to her namesake, fur bristling and teeth bared. "Touch the water, Shadowstreak. Now." The other she-cat obeyed and found herself in a glade filled with starlight.

"Shadowstreak?" She looked into the eyes of Stormpaw as he came forward and licked the top of her head. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where are we?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. There's no one here."

She stood up and stretched. "Should we look around?"

Stormpaw looked around but his gaze fell back on her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Why do you care? We're from enemy clans."

"That doesn't stop you from falling in love with someone from any enemy clan." He snapped, turning and walking off.

"Wait- what?!" She took off after him and cuffed the back of his leg to make him trip. He whirled on her with bristling fur. "What do you mean?"

"We've only met twice in life, but my thoughts are consumed with you day in and day out. I cannot get you out of my head. I promised myself to my clan, to take care of them and defend them, when all I truly want is to do that to you!"

They stood staring at each other in silence. Neither one of them could think of anything to say. In the end, Shadowstreak turned away.

"Have you thought about me?" Stormpaw asked.

Shadowstreak paused, remembering herself curled up with Petaltail's kits, thinking of a life with a mate and kits of her own. She could have that, with Blackstripe. He would be more than happy to play the role. But he wasn't what she wanted. Stormpaw, in the little time they'd known each other had peaked her interest, had stirred within her thoughts of love and motherhood that she'd put aside for the good of her clan. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all of the follows and favorites! Appreciate it! But I would like some feedback on the story, like your favorite character, why you like them, what you like about the plot, what I should do better, etc. Thank you. R & R as always. Kinda short but enjoy anyways.

Chapter 5

Tanglestar waited until the entire clan had gathered and the sun had completely fallen, bathing them in darkness, before she began. "I, Tanglestar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns. Do the both of you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do." They said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. From this moment on you will be known as Roseheart and Mudwhisker. Starclan honors your bravery and courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as full warriors of Shadowclan." Tanglestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on each of their heads and they licked her shoulder. The clan welcomed the new warriors by calling out their warrior names. Tanglestar yowled and the two new warriors lead the clan out through the thorn tunnel. Shadowstreak fell into step beside Blackstripe as they raced the clan through their territory, yowling happily and repeatedly brushing pelts, reaffirming the clan's bond and trust. Blackstripe ran close to her, letting their pelts brush and she could hear him purring. Immediately, her thoughts were swept back to Stormpaw and she nearly tripped over a tree root.

"Getting tired?" Leafstorm taunted as she drew next to her littermate.

Shadowstreak flattened her ears and put on extra burst of speed. She quickly left them in the dust and found herself next to Tanglestar who flashed her a toothy grin.

"Tanglestar." Shadowstreak said as they reentered the camp. "I know it's late but, I was hoping I could talk to you."

Her leader rested her tail on her shoulder and lead the way into her den. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever wanted a mate?" The warrior blurted.

Tanglestar purred. "Of course. Before I was chosen to be deputy, I had my eye on a very handsome tom."

"Who was it?"

"He was from another clan." She admitted.

"Truly?" Shadowstreak was shocked.

"Yes, but it was very long ago and he died before we could...have a family."

"You would have had kits who were half clan?" Shadowstreak asked.

"Yes. Love is a powerful thing. Sometimes loyalty is not enough to stop it." The she-cat's eyes darkened, as though remembering her lover. "Why do you ask?" She suddenly perked up and looked into her favorite warrior's eyes.

"I just wanted to know-"

"Shadowstreak. This is me you are talking to. You can speak freely with me."

She sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with Stormpaw." Tanglestar's whiskers twitched. "Believe me, I don't want to. I want to be loyal to my clan, there's nothing I want more, but I also want a family too. A mate, kits. I know I could have that with Blackstripe, but he's not what I want."

"This is a dangerous game you play. Had the cat been from any other clan except Windclan… and a medicine cat…" Tanglestar sighed. "You deserve your happiness. You saved one of my lives on many occasions and so, I will not speak of your interest in Stormpaw. Just don't get caught."

"You're, you're giving me permission to see him?" Shadowstreak asked incredulously.

"I'm giving you permission to live beyond your obligations to your clan. As I said, just don't get caught."

"Thank you, Tanglestar." She dipped her head and her leader came forward to touch noses with her.

"Be careful."

"How did you know, about my feelings for Stormpaw?"

"I've known you since you were born and you were my apprentice and now stand my finest warrior. Believe me, I know."

Shadowstreak curled up in her nest next to Thrushfire. She could feel Blackstripe's eyes on her as she snuggled closer to her littermate for warmth. Any other time would find her nestled next to him, but tonight was different. Not surprisingly, she awoke in the Dark Forest. What did surprise her however was Hawkfrost barreling out of the bushes. She rolled instinctively and met him head on, matching him blow for blow. She managed to get the upper hand when she ducked his swipe and turned, catching his eye with her hind paw.

"Enough." Said Tigerstar. "Very good Shadowstreak. Next time, anticipate his attack.

Use your speed against his size and strength."

"Yes, Tigerstar." She said with a respectful dip of her head and turned to Hawkfrost to

nuzzle his cheek affectionately. He purred in response. "Tigerstar, will you tell me more about my mother now?"

"When you have completed your training for the night."

She nodded and moved to face Hawfrost again.

"Your mother was quite beautiful." Tigerstar said as they lounged on a large stone.

Shadowstreak couldn't help but feel that for the first time, she belonged somewhere. With her half brother and father. "She was the only cat in Shadowclan with a pelt as white as snow, and the only one to ever kick me in the face." He purred dreamily. "She was a good fighter, but was the best hunter in the clan with a mind that could not be changed unless Starclan themselves descended from the sky. She was both fire and ice."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then why was I given to Spottedheart?"

"She could not have others know that I was your father. Shadowclan was the safest place

for you so I left to make the pact with Bloodclan, and while I was gone, she was killed. No one would tell me who did the deed though I sought their blood from that day onward."

Shadowstreak sighed and flattened her ears. "Thank you, father, for telling me. In truth, I

am proud to bear your blood."

Tigerstar, uncharacteristically leaned forward and drew his tongue over her forehead.

"Rest now so you can be ready to train again when you awake."

Shadowstreak awoke early the next morning but remained in the warrior's den for warmth. Blackstripe had at some point switched places with Thrushfire and growled when she moved to stretch.

"Are you alright Shadowstreak?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake any of the others.

"I'm fine, why?" She responded curling up into a tight ball with her head near his.

"You didn't sleep in your usual nest."

"Thrushfire's fur is fluffier than yours." She purred, causing him to do the same.

"I thought you were upset with me over the way I treated Stormpaw."

"I was, but only because he was a medicine cat and I wasn't interested in battling with Windclan in the cold. Wait until Newleaf."

He snorted and laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I love you Shadowstreak." He let out a sigh of contentment that she noticed he didn't let out all the way, no doubt waiting for her answer. Thank Starclan that she didn't have to. Bramblefur poked his head into the den.

"Shadowstreak, you awake.?"

"Yes!" Her tail fluffed out to full size as she leaped to her feet and nearly tackled him to hurriedly get out of the den. "Do you need a dawn patrol?"

"You, Treefur and Spottedheart." He paused and looked around at the cats slowly creeping out their dens. "Ratclaw, you come too." The patrol quickly gathered around him. "Check all of the borders and report to me when you get back. Ratclaw, you lead." All of the cats gave him confused looks since it was normally Shadowstreak who lead any patrol that she was in. Shadowstreak remained silent however, her thoughts focused on Stormpaw.

The walk to the gathering seemed to take moons, as for once she was excited to go. Pressed between Blackstripe and Sunstrike to fight the cold, Shadowstreak was itching to go faster but didn't want break away from the warmth of the others. When came time to cross the tree bridge, she easily bounded across it but paused at the edge of the trees, searching the crowd of cats of a particular face. She spotted him with the medicine cats at the edge of the clearing. Making sure no one saw her, Shadowstreak easily skirted the clans until she was behind him and lightly tapped his tail to get his attention. He turned slightly and flashed her a toothy grin as he slunk off to follow her. They both stayed hidden the bushes to make sure no one had seen them before walking to the edge of the island.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Stormpaw asked as he pressed his pelt against hers.

"I want to see you. Tonight. Meet me at the Moonpool."

"Are you sure?" He nearly choked on his words as he purred with everything he had.

"Yes. Will you?" She looked him in the eyes and nuzzled his neck.

"Of course. Nothing could keep me away. We should get back before we're missed." He sighed and touched noses with her.

The pair separated and parted ways, reentering the clearing on different sides to alleviate suspicion and settled among their clans. Shadowstreak barely paid attention to the leaders' announcements. Her thoughts were once again consumed with Stormpaw. She was fully of how agonizingly close he was and felt his gaze whenever he couldn't contain himself from looking at her. She couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
